crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Barrett M82A1-Born Beast
Barrett M82A1 Born Beast is the 2nd VVIP Sniper Rifle and is a variant of the known sniper rifle, which is Barrett M82A1. This gun features a new black Born Beast skin with red eyes, similar to the M4A1-S Born Beast, enhanced reload and bolt cycling time, but features basic ammo capacity like all other Barrett variants. However, it comes with ammo boost perk like AWM Infernal Dragon, so the gun itself will have more ammo when equipped. It also features a different scope design with clearer view, giving players more visibility to scope out enemies, plus a "vision scope" option to make the outer area semi-transparent instead of pitch black like other Sniper Rifles. This can be toggled on/off in players' storage. Availability *'CF China' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF Russia' *'CF Philippines' *'CF Japan' *'CF Brazil ' *'CF North America' *'CF Europe' *'CF Indonesia' Features * Vision Scope (Different Scope, Increased Visibility)(it can be changed on the weapon's settings to make the outside of the scope black) * 200% '''Exp bonus for the owner. * '''30% Exp bonus for everybody in the same room. * 20% GP bonus for everybody in the same room. * Earn Achievement much faster (100% Faster). * Ammo refill for each successful headshots. * +2 bullets for every sniper owned. * Full wallbang. Thus meaning the owner will have 12 bullets by default in the Barrett-BB or 14 if he owns two and equips both. If he/she throws the gun away, the ammunition count will be 10/20 for whoever picks it up. Percentages: Just like AWM-ID, Barrett-IS will refill ammunition when doing headshots with any weapons, as long the Barrett is equipped. Each type of weapons has its own percentage for ammo refill: *'Rifles:' 2 bullets of the mag. *'Snipers:' 1 bullet of the cartridge. *'Shotguns:' 1 of shells/mag. *'SMGs:' 3 bullets of the mag. *'Pistols:' 1 bullet of the clip. *'MGs:' 8 bullets of the mag/belt. Additionally, these percents double if the person owns two Barrett-BB. It also works in Zombie Mode games, which can be useful, due the fact it is fairly easy to headshot zombies. Trivia * For whatever reason, this gun is called M82A1-S Born Beast according to Bag Icon text, despite not featuring a Silencer like M4A1-S. It's possible that this "S" stands for something else. *Althought Tencent has spoken that the Barrett Born Beast has faster reloading speed, most of the players seen the promo videos has claimed that the Barrett has the same reloading speed. The actual diference lies in the recoil - the M82A1-S Born Beast produce little shaking effect HUD after each shot. **Numerous reviews and comparisons also indicate that this gun indeed has a faster reloading speed and bolt-cycling speed than the normal Barrett M82A1, but on pair with other reskin variant. The difference is too minimal to spot on while playing and thus doesn't affect gameplay balance much. *This gun is first discovered in May, having scope texture packed in CF Vietnam. * This is the first gun that features a changeable option in storage (visual scope). * Although it arrived in CF Brazil with it's power severely reduced in HMX and Wave Mode, Z8Games sent a request asking for it's original power and was fixed about two weeks after it's release. * In CF Indonesia it's power severely reduced in HMX and Wave Mode, with only capable making 500 damage on Mutant head and 200-300 on body or legs making this gun worse than m700. its unknown whether it's a glitch or not. Media Gallery= M82A1-S Born Beast.png|Render Crossfire20141011 0000.jpg|HUD and V Model (In-game). Mira.png|Barrett M82A1 Born Beast (Scope) |-| Videos= Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Sniper Rifle Category:VVIP